Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray (機動戦士ガンダムＳＥＥＤ Ｘ ＡＳＴＲＡＹ) is a manga series set in the Cosmic Era time-line. In late 2003, both the Gundam SEED TV series and the first ASTRAY manga came to an end. The first ASTRAY series was continued by X ASTRAY, again written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Koichi Tokita. This series picks up after ASTRAY and is set during a two month gap in episode 47 of SEED. Although Lowe still figures prominently, the story switches focus to two new characters: Canard Pars and Prayer Reverie. Canard, an agent of the Eurasian Federation, is on a mission to track down Kira Yamato, while Prayer Reverie is on a mission to solve Earth's energy crisis. X ASTRAY ran for two volumes and is available in the U.S. from Tokyopop. Chapters Original Release Volume 1 *Parts-X12 *Parts-X13 *Parts-X14 *Parts-X15 *Option Parts-X4 Volume 2 *Parts-X16 *Parts-X17 *Parts-X18 *Parts-X19 *Parts-X20 *Parts-X21 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Re:Master Edition Volume 4 *Prologue *Parts 15: Fateful Decision *Parts 16: The explorer *Parts 17: A New G *Parts 18: Dreadnought *Re: Master Parts 3: Gerbera Straight Sword Volume 5 *Parts 19: Memory of the abyss *Parts 20: Encounter *Parts 21: The Junk Tech's Battle *Parts 22: Dreadnought Vs Hyperion *Parts 23: The Wild Black Flames Volume 6 *Parts 24: The Changing World *Parts 25: Assault *Parts 26: X Astray *Parts 27: Prayer's Will *Re: Master Parts 4: Lowe & Kisato Characters Junk Guild Kisato Yamabuki Natural, fellow Junk Tech with Lowe, Liam, and the Professor. She has the hobby of collecting memorabilia of the First Coordinator George Glenn. She lacks self-confidence and easily frightened when there is fighting, pilots a custom Kimera and later a modified version of the BuCUE Andrew Waltfeld Custom. 8 Artificially Intelligent computer found by Lowe on a drifting spacecraft. Named after the only visible writing on its casing, it serves as a co-pilot for Lowe's Gundam Astray Red Frame. Liam Garfield As the Garfields wanted to bridge the gap between Naturals and Coordinators, Liam was born as a Coordinator while his twin brother is a Natural. Due to his unique background, he has a habit of observing the Naturals' behaviors (especially Lowe). He pilots a customized Kimera and a Works GINN. Lowe Guele A Natural, he is an excellent engineer, technician, and pilot of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. First operated from the HOME, with the Professor, Kisato Yamabuki, and Liam Garfield; later transferred to ReHOME. The Professor Natural; real name and her past unknown. A brilliant scientist and captain of the Marseille III-class ship, HOME, she is also a close friend of Morgenroete's Erica Simmons. She later creates a holographic body for George Glenn so that she won't have to bother with commanding the new Cornelius-class ship, ReHOME. George Glenn The first Coordinator, he obtained his doctorate from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) at the age of 17. He had numerous achievements: he was a star athlete, an Olympic silver medalist, as well as a famous American football player. He was also an ace pilot in the Air Force, and has numerous achievements in the field of aerospace engineering. As he departs for a mission to Jupiter, he revealed his Coordinator identity and gave away his genetic secret to the world. Years after his return to Earth, he created a new concept for space colony construction which would lead to the PLANTs. He was assassinated in C.E. 53 by a young Natural, but his brain was preserved (exact methods unknown) in the GG Unit. 18 years later, the Junk Guild team of Lowe, Liam, Kisato and the Professor obtained the GG unit, and the Professor created a holographic body for George Glenn. Prayer Reverie Coordinator and a clone, he is the pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam and has high spatial awareness. Rival of Canard Pars, dies in November C.E. 71 due to flaws in the cloning process. Serpent Tail Kazahana Adja 6 years old and highly intelligent daughter of Loretta. Due to her background, she has adult-like judgement and mental toughness. She serves as liaison to Serpent Tail's clients. Unknown if she is a Natural or Coordinator. Loretta Adja Natural, mother of Kazahana Adja and the only woman among members of Serpent Tail. She is an explosives expert and tactician. She is very popular among the mercenaries, and previously works for EA, unknown why she left. Elijah Kiel Coordinator and Gai's wingman, pilots the ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN. Previously, he was with ZAFT. He has a very handsome look, but although he is a Coordinator, he does not possess the superior physiology of Coordinator. As such, his MS maneuvering skills are poor initially, but through the experiences he gained on the battlefield as a mercenary, his skills have improved substantially. A "2" can be found on the Serpent Tail emblem on his mobile suit. Gai Murakumo Coordinator, a shrewd mercenary with excellent battle sense and the leader of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, and pilot of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L and their variants. He first meets Lowe Guele at the remains of Heliopolis. Nobody knows his past, where he was actually a Combat Coordinator developed by the Earth Alliance. His combat abilities were completed at a high level, but his mental control was incomplete when he escaped the research facility. A "1" can be found on the Serpent Tail emblem on his mobile suit. Reed Wheeler Natural; captain of Serpent Tail's Laurasia-class frigate. He was a former Earth Alliance intelligence operative and still has contacts within the EA. A known alcoholic. Eurasian Federation Balsam Arendo Natural; Eurasian Federation pilot of the CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Unit 2. Balsam is the self-proclaimed "Eagle of Artemis", and claims to be an ace pilot despite his lack of real combat experience. The eight "kill" markings on Hyperion Unit 2 actually refer to his "kills" in simulated combat. Morgan Chevalier Natural; Earth Alliance Newtype ace pilot, and a Eurasian linear tank commander before the introduction of EA mobile suits. Pilots a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and a GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger until the end of the war. Also known as the "Mad Dog of the Moonlight", he is actually quite calm and methodical in battle. Gerard Garcia Natural; Admiral in Eurasian Federation forces, in charge of the Artemis asteroid fortress. After the "Umbrella of Artemis" was destroyed by GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam and the escape of the Archangel, he contacted the Serpent Tail mercenary company for defense of the base. Later, held Elijah Kiel hostage when he wants to acquire the Gundam Astray Red Frame to make up for the lost of the Strike. When Gai Murakumo fights with Lowe Guele and successfully bring the Red Frame close to the control room, the situation reverses and Garcia was held hostage by Elijah. Was later spared by the Serpent Tail. Canard Pars Coordinator; Eurasian Federation ace pilot and "Special Forces" member, Canard is a product of the same "Ultimate Coordinator" project as Kira Yamato. He hates Kira, and initially plans to find him and kill him. Canard initially pilots the CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1, under the command of Gerard Garcia. Meriol Pistis Natural; Captain of Agamemnon class carrier Ortigia. She has a strong grudge against the Atlantic Federation. Meriol works with Canard, and turns against Garcia when he orders Canard's arrest. Orb Union Rondo Mina Sahaku Coordinator; co-head of the Sahaku family of the Orb Union and twin sister of Rondo Gina Sahaku. More empathetic and calm than her brother. She inherits and pilots his MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu after his death. Civilan Reverend Malchio Natural; a blind priest trusted by both the PLANTs and Earth Alliance, thus allowing him to serve as an occasional envoy between the two. He runs an orphanage in the Marshall Islands and also, with Lowe's aid, brings the severely injured Kira Yamato to Lacus Clyne after Kira's near fatal battle with Athrun Zala. Also closely aligned to the Junk Guild and a mentor to Prayer Reverie. Mobile Suits Junk Guild *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN Serpent Tail *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G *ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN Earth Alliance *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1 *CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01A1 Dagger *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Orb Union *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina ZAFT *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray Vol 1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray Vol 2.jpg Gundam Seed X Astray.jpg cover_back.jpg|cover back 1598166506.01._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg cover_backX.jpg|cover back 2 SEED ASTRAY Re Master Edition Vol.4.jpg SEED ASTRAY Re Master Edition Vol.5.jpg SEED ASTRAY Re Master Edition Vol.6.jpg.jpg page004.jpg Editions Original Release *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713625-5-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-713660-3-C0979 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Re:Master Edition Release *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120703-1-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120791-8-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120792-5-C0979 External links *Official Website *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200403000114 *Gundam SEED X Astray on Wikipedia *Gundam SEED X Astray on MAHQ *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/seedxastray.htm Category:Series Category:Manga